ten_scalykind_racesfandomcom-20200213-history
Komodo Lizardfolk
Eternal as the sands, yet evolved from giant monitor lizards, the Komodos are beings who walk upright as men. Among other talents as losing their tails during evolution's process, the komodos developed bright sharp minds sensitive and awake. Komodos are powerful as their parent species, but intelligent. They are not slow, by any means, but they are also wise. They prefer robes when they can, and their gentry prefers silks. Their diet consists primarily of meat, although they are not oblate carnivores. Finally, they are a society of craftsmen and tinkers. They build things from metal and stone, and are the dwarves and gnomes of the reptile world. If it weren't for their telepathic abilities, there would be little difference from the gruff dwarves and the driven gnomes. Physical Description Fully humanoid, the Komodos lack any tails and walk with their feet planted, heel to toe, on the ground. Their scales range from tan to brown to black. Eyes range from green, to gold, to brown to black with blue being considered to be special. Females have breasts, while males have chests. The young hatch from eggs laid by the mother rather quickly. They lack the caustic bite. Society A psychic society of craftsmen, many Komodo psions specialize in the psychokinesis discipline of psionics and combine what they refer as the Science to the Craft. It is not uncommon to see swords being levitated and hammered by thought in Komodo shops, although Weaponsmiths and Blacksmiths start with the basics, even if they are psions. Although most Komodos aren't driven to be motivated intellectually. They want to perfect their crafts. Few psions study the Science for the sake of learning. Further, females lacking males would experience parthenogenesis. Relations Although almost the same, gnomes and komodos have some differences. A gnome is considered to be more focused and unbalanced to the more balanced komodo tinker. Although at first sight, their are similarities, there are strong differences in many aspects when it comes to the two races. When it comes to dwarves, both have similarities also, but the komodos' psionic talent certainly sets them apart. The one race they have aptitude for is humans actually. The komodos like the race. But, as their priesthood said, there are reasons for them to dislike humans too. If there is any race they truely dislike it's the orcs. The wanton destruction that they display to objects of fine craftsmanship earns these lizardfolk's ire. It's irks those who adventure to no degree that they would destroy objects of fine art and craftsmanship. No matter how powerful or dangerous it might be. Alignment and Religion Like anyone, most religious systems predate on the people's fears try to offer succor through perfection. In this case, like most, the religious system tries to teach hatred of man to dispel curiosity of the race of men. It doesn't always work, and sometimes many komodos are more curious of man than ever before. Very few adventure against their religion, which is usually successful in keeping most young komodos from seeing the outside world for itself. Adventures Very few, if ever, komodo psions adventure. Some do, because they are curious. They are curious about the world of men and what is out there. Most of the time, one sees komodo wilders and/or soulknives. Komodo soulknives and psychic warriors are dashing, while their aegoi are incredible. But those who adventure are mostly on a journey, to find the thing that will complete their masterpiece, to find some rare thing. The rare spice, the rare horn of some magical beast, or the rare magical mineral. It's always out there. Racial Traits Medium Humanoid (Reptilian) (9 RP) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence: Komodos are quick and agile and are very aware of their surroundings, but lack any motivation for intellectual pursuits. * Base Speed: Komodos have a base speed of 30 ft. * Craftsman (1 RP): Komodos gain a +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks to create objects from metal or stone. * Master Tinker (2 RP): Komodos gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. Members of this race are also treated as proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. * Natural Armor (2 RP): Prerequisites: None; Benefit: Komodos gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * Naturally Psionic: Komodos are an awakened race. Therefore, they gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a komodo takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. (3 RP) * Sprinter (1 RP): Komodos gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. * Languages: Komodos start with Common plus Draconic. Plus, Komodos with high intelligence scores can begin with Orcish, Aklo, Elven, Dwarven, Halfling, Sylvan, and Gnoll. Favored Class Options * Aegis: Add 1/4 AC to their armor or juggernaut. * Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. * Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to the barbarian's trap sense. * Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a dirty trick or steal attempt. * Gunslinger: The gunslinger reduces the amount of time needed to restore a broken firearm using the Gunsmithing feat by 5 minutes (maximum reduction of 50 minutes). * Inquisitor: Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting inquisitor spells. * Oracle: Add +1/2 to the oracle's level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle's curse ability. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin's lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Psychic Warrior: Add +1 to the Psychic Warrior's CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. * '''Soulknife: '''Add +1 to the Soulknife's CMB when attempting a disarm or feint. Category:Komodo Dragon Category:Lizard Category:Lizardfolk Category:Ten Scalykind Races